


(I Cain’t) Say No to This

by SaberAltered



Series: Crack, Snapple, Pot [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Crucifixions, M/M, Self-Indulgent as hell, Slavery, all the horrible Legion shit, back it again with the musical theatre related fics, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Faustus shares an amazing discovery with his friend.





	(I Cain’t) Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m going on hiatus for a little while. I’ll be back around July-ish, so hang tight, I’ll respond to your comments eventually.
> 
> I decided to write this little piece, because A) IT’S TONY NIGHT and B) I really liked writing Faustus and Brutus, so I said, “Fuck it, I’m going to write more Faustus/Brutus fics.”
> 
> For those unfamiliar with my sole survivor, Cece’s backstory, she was an actress before the war, and one of the shows she’d starred in was the 2075 revival of Oklahoma!

After today’s crucifixion, all Brutus wanted was a quiet dinner. He’d dealt with enough screaming slaves for today, so he took his plate all the way out to his tent, where no one can bother him.

Except for Faustus, who poked his head in just as Brutus was finishing up.

“Check this shit out,” he said as he forced his way into the tent. Brutus set down his plate, and scooted over so his friend could sit. Faustus handed him a holotape, which read _Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Oklahoma!_  Across the front.

“The fuck is this?”

“They call them ‘cast recordings’,” Faustus replied. “Apparently, before the war, there were these plays where the actors broke into song, in the middle of a scene.”

Brutus couldn’t hold back his grin. “You’re kidding me.”

Faustus shook his head. The look on his face alone had the other man laughing, and he couldn’t stop as he thought of how ridiculous these plays must have looked. “By Mars, how the fuck does that work?” He asked once he recovered.

“I don’t know, but apparently, they were really popular in the old world.”

Brutus shook his head, and continued to observe the holotape.

“It says on the sticker that this one was ‘nominated for eight Tony Awards, including Best Revival’, whatever the fuck that means,” Brutus mused. He examined the back, which had a picture of some cowboy and his woman beside the list of songs. “Old world people were weird. They’re almost as bad as the profligates.”

“Can’t disagree with you there.” Faustus laid his head on Brutus’ shoulder, reading each song title.

It didn’t take long for Brutus to speak up. “Did the old world people not know how to spell, too? ‘I Cain’t Say No’? ‘Old Jud is Daid’? Who came up with these song titles?”

Faustus shrugged.

Brutus returned the holotape to its owner. “Where’d you find this, anyway?”

“Vegas. Those Mick and Ralph vendors had it lying about, so I took it off their hands,” Faustus explained.

“I see. How are you going to listen to it? You know Caesar forbids music...”

“The safe house has a holotape player,” Faustus interjected. “I’ll listen to it when I get the chance, and I’ll let you know what I think.”

“I look forward to hearing your review,” Brutus replied. For a small moment, he envied his friend’s position. He could go out and see the world beyond the Fort, and listen to old world music, instead of watching and waiting outside of Caesar’s tent. But being a Frumentarius meant that he would have to interact with profligates, and Brutus could barely put up with the recruits.

Faustus rose and made his way out of the tent. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get my dinner, and then I’m heading straight back. You want anything?”

Brutus shook his head. “Nope. I’ll just wait for you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
